To Push Up the Daisies
To Push Up the Daisies is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-ninth case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and ninth overall. It is featured as the first case set in Granite Meadow. Plot After the team found out about the criminal kingpin that was operating from the shadows in the city of Stonemoor, Chief Flanagan told Spencer and the player to investigate further into the criminal kingpin. After the duo walked through the meadow, they found the body of animal ranger Angeline Sebring, who was suffocated to death. Alexandre was able to confirm that the victim was suffocated by dirt that was force-fed into her throat, causing asphyxiation. They then suspected animal ranger and community leader Alexandro Moon in the murder before they found clues to suspect florist Cynthia McLaughlin and chemical control officer Michael McKenzie-Romanov. They then learned of a disturbance in the steakhouse from Valentina, who insisted that a fight had erupted. Spencer and the player hurried to the steakhouse to stop the fight, only for Spencer to be hit in the face by a steak. They then confronted the steak thrower, cyclist Kiki Chamberlain, who insisted she was letting out her anger after being told she couldn't cycle through the woods anymore by Angeline as she was disturbing the wildlife. They also questioned hunter Samson Mortaxe who Angeline had fined for hunting wild animals. Emilio then informed the team that Fleur had slipped off the riverbanks and was being washed down stream. The team rushed to the stream and rescued Fleur, who thanked the team before heading back to the precinct with Todrick. After uncovering the remaining motives, they arrested Cynthia in the murder. After they discovered Cynthia to be guilty of the murder, they then confronted the florist in the murder. She then denied the accusations till she cracked and confessed to the murder. She then revealed that she hated Angeline for being an animal murderer, which prompted Spencer to ask her what the murderer meant. Cynthia then explained that the victim was not a true animal ranger and that she had found proof that Angeline was killing animals in Granite Meadow in order to sell what she could sell off the animal corpses. Wanting the bloodshed to stop and keep the harmony of Granite Meadow beautiful and wondrous, Cynthia then confronted Angeline, who attempted to attack her to silence her about the animal killings. However Cynthia defended herself and struck the victim with a rock before force feeding the victim with dirt, killing her. Cynthia then was sent to trial where she was given a 25 year sentence in prison for the murder by Judge South. After the trial, the player and April were informed by Samson that he had discovered a dead body in the same meadow where Angeline was killed. They then hurried to the meadow where they found a dead man who was shot in the heart. They then sent the body to Alexandre, who told them that the victim was shot point blank in the heart and he found a broken card in the man's pocket. The player then restored the card which revealed the man to be a steakhouse worker named Deklan Tremaine. They then investigated the steakhouse where they found the victim's phone inside the victim's work apron and discovered that there was missed calls from his sister, Aurora Tremaine. They then informed Deklan's sister about the murder, where she then burst into tears and pleaded the detectives to find out who killed him. Meanwhile, Spencer asked the player to help him as he wanted to renew vows with his wife, Valerie Ashworth, as they were in Granite Meadow. He and the player then headed to the steakhouse and found Spencer's take out order in the kitchen before they headed to the meadow river to set up the picnic. Soon after, Spencer realized that he had lost his ring before the player found his ring in a bunch of reeds. Soon after, Valerie arrived to eat with Spencer before they both renewed their vows, Spencer promising to be there for her every day and Valerie promising to be the support behind him every day. After all the events, Chief Flanagan told them that they would need to investigate Granite Meadow for the assassin that killed Deklan Tremaine and the criminal kingpin who was behind Daniel Hartmann's kidnapping. Summary Victim *'Angeline Sebring' (found dead in the meadow, suffocated to death) Murder Weapon *'Force-Fed Dirt' Killer *'Cynthia McLaughlin' Suspects Profile *The suspect is left handed *The suspect eats steak *The suspect gardens Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Profile *The suspect is left handed *The suspect eats steak *The suspect gardens Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Profile *The suspect is left handed *The suspect eats steak *The suspect gardens Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Profile *The suspect is left handed *The suspect gardens Profile *The suspect is left handed *The suspect eats steak *The suspect gardens Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is left handed. *The killer eats steak. *The killer gardens. *The killer has a mud stain. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beautiful Meadow. (Clues: Victim's Body, Abandoned Hat, Victim's Neckerchief) *Examine Abandoned Hat. (Result: ALEX MOON; New Suspect: Alexandro Moon) *Question Alexandro about if he knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Granite Meadow River) *Investigate Granite Meadow River. (Clues: Straw Basket, Jacket) *Examine Straw Basket. (Result: Faded Glass) *Examine Faded Glass. (Result: C MCLAUGHLIN; New Suspect: Cynthia McLaughlin) *Question Cynthia on the murder. *Examine Jacket. (Result: Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Michael McKenzie-Romanov) *Interrogate Michael's alibi. *Examine Victim's Neckerchief. (Result: Sauce) *Analyze Sauce. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats steak) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Force-Fed Dirt; Attribute: The killer is left handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Kiki about causing havoc. (Attribute: Kiki is left handed; New Crime Scene: Meadow Steakhouse) *Investigate Meadow Steakhouse. (Clues: Trash Can, Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Gun Case Unlocked) *Examine Gun Case Label. (Result: S MORTAXE; New Suspect: Samson Mortaxe) *Question Samson about the murder that occurred. (Attribute: Samson is left handed) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Glove) *Analyze Bloody Glove. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer gardens; New Crime Scene: Flower Bushes) *Investigate Flower Bushes. (Result: Smashed Bush, Threatening Can Message Can) *Examine Smashed Bush. (Result: Hairs Collected) *Analyze Hairs. (09:00:00; Attribute: Cynthia gardens) *Question Cynthia about the smashed bush. (Attribute: Cynthia eats steak and is left handed) *Examine Bleach Can. (Result: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs. (Result: Animal Feed) *Question Michael about the victim's threat on the bleach can. (Attribute: Michael is left handed, eats steak and gardens) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate River Shores. (Clues: Smashed Pieces, River Weeds, Faded Target) *Examine Faded Target. (Result: Target of Victim) *Question Samson about his target of the victim. (Attribute: Samson eats steak and gardens) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Defaced Ranger Card) *Ask Alexandro about the defacement. (Attribute: Alexandro is left handed, eats steak and gardens) *Examine River Weeds. (Result: Melted Plastic) *Analyze Melted Plastic. (09:00:00) *Question Kiki about the victim melting her helmet. (Attribute: Kiki gardens) *Investigate Steakhouse Kitchen. (Clues: Victim's Neckerchief, Bloody Rock) *Examine Victim's Neckerchief. (Result: Dark Blood Sample) *Analyze Dark Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mud stain) *Examine Bloody Rock. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to By the Assassin's Clutches (1/6). (No stars) By the Assassin's Clutches (1/6) *See what Samson had found in the meadow. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Beautiful Meadow. (Clue: Dead Body) *Autopsy Dead Body. (12:00:00; New Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Steakhouse Badge) *Investigate Meadow Steakhouse. (Clue: Deklan's Apron) *Examine Deklan's Apron. (Result: Deklan's Phone) *Examine Deklan's Phone. (Result: Missed Calls) *Inform Aurora Tremaine of her brother's murder. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Spencer needs help with. *Investigate Steakhouse Kitchen. (Clue: Take Out Order Receipt) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Spencer's Receipt) *Investigate Granite Meadow River. (Clue: Reeds) *Examine Reeds. (Result: Spencer's Wedding Ring) *Watch Spencer renew vows with Valerie. (Reward: Daisy Weave Necklace) *Go on to the new case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, meaning to be dead. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Granite Meadow